La historia de mi amor
by rya16
Summary: Kagome nos narra la historia de su amor junto a Inuyasha


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de lucro**

 **Este** **One-Shot** **participara en el reto de registros oficiales del foro "** **A través del pozo"**

* * *

 **Mi historia de amor**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y hoy me gustaría contarles mi historia de amor junto al hombre que termino robándose mi corazón, esta no es la típica historia de amor de libros donde el príncipe se encuentra a la princesa y los dos se juran amor eterno, no, esta historia es un poco diferente, empezando por que el hombre que amo no es un humano común sino un mitad bestia que vive en la época de la guerras civiles y yo soy una simple chica que vive en un templo del futuro junto a su abuelo, su madre y hermano menor, pero, gracias a un pozo que está en el templo pude viajar al pasado y ahí es donde todo empieza, al principio lo veía de manera extraña era muy terco para mi gusto, yo pensaba que él era malo y que lo único que le importaba era el poder, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que el no buscaba el poder sino buscaba ser aceptado, vi que aunque era muy terco y a veces infantil también en ocasiones importantes actuaba de manera madura, con el tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí, él quería a su exnovia Kikio que por un engaño, los dos terminaron odiándose, pero en el fondo él seguía amándola y eso hacía que me pusiera triste, pero aun así me quede a su lado y vivimos grandes aventuras juntos, a veces parecía que yo le gustaba porque me defendía de Koga un demonio lobo y también se ponía celoso de él, cuando hacia eso me llenaba de emoción ya que eso significaba que si le importaba pero después todo cambiaba cuando aparecía Kikio, ya que él siempre se iba a verla, aunque me moría de celos, con el tiempo lo fui aceptando, ya que me di cuenta que ella era una parte muy importante en la vida de Inuyasha y aunque quisiera no la podía quitar, tiempo después ella fue asesinada por Naraku por segunda vez y en ese momento vi por primera vez a Inuyasha derramas lágrimas de tristeza, ya me habían contado que igual lloro cuando creyó que yo había muerto pero esto era diferente, yo en ese momento no sabía que hacer me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo, consolarlo pero no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no mucho después el pozo en el cual me transportaba a la aldea Sengoku se cerró y el yo quedamos separados por tres largos años, cada noche que pasaba lo extrañaba mucho, la única con la que podía hablar era con mi madre ya que solo mi familia sabia la verdad de aquel pozo, cuando por fin se abrió me sentí feliz ya que me moría de ganas de volverlo a ver y también me daba tristeza ya que si iba no volvería a ver a mi familia, ese día le di un gran abrazo a mi madre diciéndole que la quería mucho y que la extrañaría y ella con una sonrisa me despidió y me dijo que me cuidara, después de cruzar el pozo alce la mirada y ahí parado estirando su mano hacia mi estaba el, esperándome, todos mi amigos también vinieron y pude notar que ya habían hecho su propia familia, dos meses después de mi llegada Inuyasha me pidió que me casara con él, primero pensé que él veía a Kikio en mí y por eso lo hacía pero no, el me aclaro que ella era muy distinta a mí y que aunque Kikio fue una parte importante en su vida y nunca lo olvidaría eso fue en el pasado y que ahora yo era su presente y futuro ese día llore de felicidad, casarme con el amor de mi vida fue lo mejor del mundo un año más tarde me entere que estaba embarazada, tendría un pequeño bebe, ahora cuento con siete meses y cuento cada día para poder tener a mi hermoso bebe en mis brazos, no sé qué vaya a ser, aquí no se cuenta con la tecnología necesaria como en el futuro pero yo presiento que va hacer una niña, Inuyasha le encantaría tener a una hermosa bebe aunque si fuera niño también lo querríamos mucho.

¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces?- pregunta mi amado esposo mientras se acerca a mí a pasos lentos

Hola, solo escribo nuestra historia de amor para que en un futuro lo podamos leer y recordar cada momento que pasamos juntos- decía Kagome mientras Inuyasha ya cerca de ella se sienta a su lado y esta se recarga en el

No deberías salir mucho, podría ser peligroso para ti y para el cachorro- decía Inuyasha un poco preocupado

Solo vine a escribir esto y me iba a regresar no te preocupes- Kagome le da un pequeño beso con mucho amor

Si está bien, pero déjame ver que tanto escribiste- Inuyasha tomo las hojas que Kagome tenía en sus manos- ¡oye! Yo no soy terco y menos infantil, además que tú no te pusiste lo terca que eres- dijo Inuyasha al leer algunas líneas del texto

Bueno porque yo no soy tan terca como tú, ahora dame esas hojas- dijo Kagome un poco molesta por lo dicho

Si eres terca, pero aun así te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso y ese beso hiso que toda la molestia de Kagome se fuera

Yo también te amo Inuyasha, mucho y también a nuestro bebe, gracias por todo lo que me has dado Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba

El que te tiene que agradecer soy yo, gracias a ti tuve amigos, fui aceptado, pude hacer el bien aunque a veces esa gentes no se lo merecen… pero… pero lo más importante es que tú me enseñaste a amar de manera verdadera, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas y si eso no fuera mucho, me regresaste la familia que perdí, tú y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí, te amo Kagome, mil veces te amo y ten por seguro que siempre te protegeré de todo mal-

Gracias Inuyasha…- Kagome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Ahora que te parece si seguimos añadiéndole cosas a tu historia-

Y esa es mi vida junto al hombre que amo, logramos atravesar mucho obstáculos y situaciones muy peligrosas, jugamos con nuestros amigos, hicimos muchas cosas interesante pero nuestra historia aun no acaba si no al contrario todavía empieza.

FIN

* * *

 **Hola :) esta es mi primera historia de Inuyasha me gustaría saber que le pareció**


End file.
